An array of bag toss games currently exist in the United States and most civilized countries which employ a hand-tossed bag filled with beans or other loose media. In most bag toss style games the user plays by throwing or lofting a pliable projectile at or toward a target. Very often a bean bag or other soft spherical object is employed which must be thrown through a goal, gate or hole in a game board to earn points or prizes.
Bag toss style games have been widely used in a broad range of venues including carnivals, parties, picnics, display booths, and other gaming arenas. Such games are easily adaptable to skills of users of all ages. This can be accomplished by modifying the ratio between the size of projectile, and the goal through which it passes or fits within. Other adjustments to the skill and dexterity levels required can be accomplished by increasing or decreasing the distance at which the player must stand from the board through which the bag must be tossed to score points.
Many such target oriented game devices add complexity by tilting the target of the device at an angle. This requires the player to modify the required trajectory of the bag or tossed object to achieve a successful score. Such bag toss games typically allow for positioning of the target at only one angle limiting the ability of players to increase or decrease a games difficulty by increasing or decreasing the target angle. Also, such bag toss game devices are typically specialized to play only a single game with a specific game theme and point system. Thus, once purchased, the game is limited to a single audience, venue or event.
Additionally, in conventional bag toss games of limited scope, ongoing users playing the game may tire of replaying the same game, with the same scoring targets, and the same rules, because most of the currently available bag toss game devices are limited to certain venues and game skills.
As such there is an unmet need for a multi-function or multi-configurable tossing style game device and system, and method of game play, which is easily adaptable to differing targets, target angles, rules, and point systems, to allow players to develop and use a broad range of user skills. Such a device should also be easily configurable for themes and point schemes such that players who become bored with one configuration can change to another more challenging or entertaining configuration. Such a bag toss device and system should be provided in simpler systems which provide multiple games and rules and in modes which self-house multiple removable and replaceable target faces, with differing markings, hole sizes and placements, to thereby allow for easy reconfiguration to a variety of game structures. Additionally, such a device should include modes which have wheeled support for easy transportation as well as onboard game storage. Further, it is preferred in all modes that the game unit include adjustable folding legs to allow the user to vary the height and tilt of the game target surface to accommodate play of differing games as well as to adjust skill levels required on each, or provide a means to include a handicap for more skilled users by making the angle of play during their turn, harder to compete.
The forgoing examples of related art and limitation related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the invention described and claimed herein. Various limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.